The Magic Doodle
] caall" the Magic Doodle is a 11 minute Movie Airdate: 2/28/15 Characters *Igor the Mii *Sophie the Otter *KingKool720 *Caillou *Doodleigor * intellegent ATHIEST Plot When Igor and sophie we're playing halo until a giant pencil comes crashing into their house and then they used the pencil for fun even playing pranks on caillou by drawing DoodleIgor causing him to beat up caillou and then that night there was a battle between Igor and DoodleIgor and when DoodleIgor steps on the paper he turns into a drawing. Transcript *start out when Igor, KingKool720, Sophie Were playing halo for the XBOX * Sophie: "I never played Halo before, since I am not a fan of violent shooters, but this is actually kinda neat." * Igor: "Yeah, I kinda agree, but I actually think it's a cool game." * KingKool720: "You guys... don't like shooter games?" * the trio paused the game and saw the giant pencil falling into the ground * Sophie: "What was That?" * Igor: "I don't know, let's go outside and see what's going on!" * four ran outside and saw a giant pencil. * KingKool720: "WOW! What was That?" * Igor: "It Seems like that is a PENCIL." * KingKool720 and Sophie: "A Pencil?!" * Igor: "Yep! Let me draw slmething with it." * Draws a Bird * Sophie: "Whatcha Drawin'?" * Igor: "Stand back, Sophie! I can't draw with you breathing down my neck!" * KingKool720: "Psh, artists." * finishes up * Igor: "It's a Bird." * KingKool720: "Pretty good, Igor! But it's lacking basic construction, and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired." * Igor: "eh, Everybody's a Critic." * Drawing Comes to life * Sophie: "Wow!" * Kingkool720: "Igor, your drawing's coming to life!" * Igor: "Now that's more like it, Mr. Critic!" * KingKool720: "No, I mean it's flying Away!" * Igor: " Do you know what this means, KingKool720?" * KingKool720: "Your art can Never hang in a muesum." * Igor: "It Means we found a Magic pencil!" * KingKool720: "Now all I Need is a red Cap with IGOR Rules and all my dreams will come true." * Igor: laughs "coming right up!" then draws a cap on KingKool720's head * KingKool720: "Life is good!" cap floats away "Easy come, easy go!" * Sophie: "My Turn!" * Igor: "Be careful, Sophie! Being an artist is a heavy responsibility. Each work of art is like a child and must be treated as such." * sophie: i am just gonna draw a cartoon * igor: oh ok (gives her the pencil) * (sophie draws a flying shrek) * kingkool720: lol! * (the shrek bumped into IA) * IA: oh! i am sorry almighty shrek! * sophie: IA that's not shrek it's a drawing i made! * IA: oh! ok! can i draw? * igor: ok! but a drawing is like a child! * IA: yeah yeah! i've heard the speech! * (draws caillou's head with tentacles) * sophie: ok! that's hiarious! * (the caillou head starts walking aroud and talking gibbrish) * igor: we've gotta stop him before he causes trouble * (igor erases doole caillou and he screams) * IA: poor caillou * igor: alright! now you'll see a true artist * (igor draws himself) trivia This movie is based on the spongebob episode frankendoodle. Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:Videos by Igor the Mii